Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale
Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale are one of the secondary couples in the Twilight Saga. They are vampires and are members of the Olympic Coven. Before Twilight Rosalie Before Twilight, Rosalie led a human life where her beauty ruled her. It was 1933 and though there was a Great Depression, her father kept the family wealthy with his job at the bank. She was constantly praised and admired for her beauty, making her vain and self-centred. One day, after her father forgot his lunch, Rosalie's mother dressed her up and sent her to deliver it, in the hopes that she would catch the eyes of one Royce King II. It worked and she met Royce, the son of the owner of the bank. They began a relationship that was based on nothing but physical attraction, as Royce was too busy working. They were soon engaged. One day, after visiting her friend Vera and her son Henry, Rosalie noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce when Vera's husband, a carpenter, kissed Vera, and it was filled with nothing but love. Shaken by such thoughts, Rosalie stumbled across a drunken Royce and his friends who were just as drunk. While Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty, she was brutally gang-rapped and beaten before being left for dead in the street. Carlisle later found her and changed her into a vampire, in hopes that she could be a mate for Edward. However, he loved her no more then a sister, and she was left deeply hurt as her vanity needed feeding and she had never been rejected. Though she was pleased with her new-found vampire beauty, she wanted revenge on Royce and so she murdered him and his friends, wearing a stolen wedding dress. Two years after her transformation, in 1935, she was hunting in Tennessee when she found Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear. Since he reminded her so much of little Henry, she took him back to Carlisle, over a hundred miles away, where he was changed into a vampire. The pair fell in love soon after. Emmett and Rosalie have been married many times and at times have lived separately as a newlywed couple. When Jasper and Alice joined the family, Rosalie and Jasper began to pretend to be twins, due to their similar features. Emmett Not much is known about Emmett's human life, but it was once mentioned that he worked on a railroad with his older brothers. Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle at the request of Rosalie after she found him being mauled by a bear just outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Rosalie barely resisted but she did, carrying him over a hundred miles back, wanting to change him but knew she couldn't because of the blood lust. Emmett described the experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Rosalie confessed that Emmett reminded her so much of little Henry, and ever since that day, she has wanted a child even though it will never be possible. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained that he was a vampire to Emmett. Surprisingly, this did not upset him at all. He once said, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and he has tasted human blood on several occasions. He has even ran into a singer more than once, and never resisted. After transforming, he fell in love with Rosalie and has married her many times. They sometimes live separately from the family and are more "public" about their relationship. ''Twilight'' .]] In ''Twilight, the pair attend Forks High School along with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett isn't happy about Edward's new relationship with Bella, but eventually learns to accept it, while Rosalie, on the other hand, completely despises her and refuses to affect the fact that Edward is in love with a human. When the time comes for Bella to meet the family, the couple is absent because Emmett is trying to comfort Rosalie. Rosalie doesn't like Bella because she hates that someone outside of the family knows about them, and because of her vanity, she couldn't believe that Edward would pick a human over her. During the baseball game when Laurent, Victoria and James show up and the latter two decide to hunt Bella for sport, the pair spilt up with Emmett going with Alice and Edward to protect Bella while Rosalie goes home with the rest of the family to speak to Laurent. Emmett willingly helps Edward lead James away from Bella while Rosalie, when asked to help confuse the tracker by trading clothes with each other, is reluctant to help. She eventually does when Esme asks, and they lead Victoria away from Bella's father, Charlie. Emmett later helps tear apart James at the ballet studio in Phoenix and afterwards, attends the prom with Rosalie and their other siblings. ''New Moon'' .]] In ''New Moon, Rosalie and Emmett are originally in Africa but come home for Bella's birthday party because, according to Edward, "Emmett wanted to be here". Emmett gives Bella a radio which he installs in her truck for her before she can open the present, while Rosalie gives her a necklace ( the movie only though). When Bella suffers a paper cut and Jasper tried to attack her, Emmett restrains him while Rosalie helps wrestle him out the door. They move to Ithaca with the rest of the family, and "honeymoon" in Europe for a few months before returning back to the Cullens, who are in Denali while Edward tracks Victoria. When Rosalie learns of Alice's vision, she calls Edward and tells him, prompting him to try and provoke the Volturi to kill him. After Bella and Alice save him, she along with the rest of the family meet them at the airport. When Bella asks the family if they would like her to join the family, Rosalie votes "No". She thanks Bella for having the courage to save her brother from her mistake, but explains that she wants Bella to have a chance for a normal life, and that she wishes that there had been someone to vote no for her. Emmett, however, votes "Yes" and shows some interest in fighting the Volturi and agrees with Edward's plan of hiding Bella. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Emmett almost gets in trouble with the wolves while the family is chasing Victoria. Since they were along the line, the wolves were chasing her as well and when Emmett tries to attack her, she dodges, prompting him to fall on Paul. Paul believes that Emmett has crossed the line and when Rosalie angrily defends Emmett, a fight nearly escalates but Jasper and Carlisle manage to calm everyone down. Later, when the strange Seattle murders start to occur, Emmett wants to go see what the problem is after they discover it is newborn vampires but Rosalie doesn't want him to go. When Edward catches the scent of the unknown vampire in Bella's room (which is eventually revealed to be Reily), Emmett along with Jasper go and try to track the scent. Rosalie and Bella share a moment during Alice's "slumber party" where Rosalie tells some of her past to Bella, in an attempt to make Bella realise the mistake she is making to become a vampire. During the training with the wolves, Emmett is the first one Jasper asks to have a go because he is most like a newborn. Emmett says, "I'll try not to break anything." in response but what Jasper originally meant was Emmett's brute strength. During the actual fight, both Rosalie and Emmett escape injury from the newborns. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, both Rosalie] and Emmett are present at Bella and Edward's wedding, and the night before, Emmett and Jasper took Edward out for a "vampire bachelor party". When Renesmee is born, Rosalie becomes a caring aunt to her despite her cold and uncaring attitude to Bella while she was pregnant. Emmett frequently mock Bella and Edward's sex life in which Bella responds to with an arm-wrestling match which Emmett loses to, as Bella is a newborn and stronger then him. This annoys Emmett greatly. When the Volturi plan to come to destroy Renesmee for supposedly being an immortal child after hearing it from Irina, a former friend of the Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie help gather witnesses from across the globe. Emmett also helps train Bella to fight after Edward refuses to, but he secretly uses them as an opportunity to get back at Bella for beating him in the arm-wrestling match. n. When the Volturi trial looks set to turn into a fight, the couple share a passionate kiss but, luckily, Alice arrives with Nahual and the family continues their life. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, both Rosalie and Emmett disapprove of Edward's relationship with Bella even though Emmett eventually warms up to her. Rosalie wants to kill Bella after Tyler] almost crashed his van into her and Edward is forced to reveal his secret to her as he saves her. Rosalie's true feelings of hatred is revealed more in depth in Midnight Sun. Image Gallery Images of Jasper and Alice from the Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse films. Image:Emmett_rosalie_lunch.jpg Image:Twilight2-rosalie-emmet-jasper-alice.jpg Category:Couples Category:Couples Category:Couples Category:Couples Category:Couples